Vampiric Love: Tainted Blood
by Gothic Mamo-chan
Summary: Alucard rises from his deep slumber and falls in love with the senshi of love, Minako. But is this love doomed to perish? (New and complete: Chapters 10)
1. Alucard Revives: The meeting of Minako a...

****

Sailor Moon/Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night Crossover

Author: Gothic Mamo-chan

Rightful Owners: Naeko Takeuchi (Sailor Moon) and Konami (C: SotN)

__

(Gothic: I wrote this because I was Role-Playing as a vampire with Small Lady. I was inspired to write this. This is a love story. You need to have played Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night or at least heard of it to understand who Alucard is. I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or Castlevania: SotN so don't bother me about that.)

~*~*~

Minako stood dumbfounded when she saw her test grade. She looked back at her fellow senshi and back down to the paper given to her. She couldn't understand it; she had studied for four weeks straight for that test and she failed it miserably.

"I pulled an Usagi." She finally said. Usagi was now sad that her own friend would think that. 

"Minako...you hurt my feelings..." Usagi broke down to tears and looked away. Minako could do the only thing she though of at the top of her head.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She quickly hugged her sad friend and apologized pretty quickly, too. Rei had noticed Usagi's crying and looked at her. She noticed that even now she acted like a baby. Although she had to admit that she looked kind of cute. 

"Rei-chan....what are you doing?" Asked Ami. Ami noticed that Rei wasn't paying any attention to her. "I **am** your girlfriend you know."

"Gomen, Ami-chan, but you have to admit, Usagi looks cute when she--" Rei stopped mid-sentence and looked upon the disturbance she had felt. It was an eerie disturbance of energy and it came from the shopping district.

~*~*~(Gothic: Onwards, to the shopping district.)

Alucard stood there, looking at the demolition site. He had gone to Imperial Japan, away from his father's castle. The images before him were not of ancient Japan. He tried to make sense of the world around him. Dazed and confused, he walked away. He made it to a busy street, the sun was already setting and the crowd became lighter and lighter by the hour. Alucard was getting stronger as the yellow-orange sun set on the west shore. He tried desperately to read the strange signs on a store but found it difficult to understand.

Then his vampiric thirst kicked in stronger than a heroin shot. People in the shopping district were looking at Alucard weird. Most of them were scared and cowered away. The stranger gave off a negative vibe that most people couldn't handle. This was the curse of the vampire within him.

It was getting darker and less crowded. Alucard was eyeing a few people hungrily as his thirst got deeper. His vampire instincts took over and followed a teenager into an alley. Alucard jumped him and pinned him under his body. Alucard sensed every vein, every artery inside his body, and all interconnected and waiting for his teeth to penetrate. He held the teenager's head forcefully onto his shoulder and drove his fangs into the kid's neck.

The white-haired vampire stood there, his mouth covered in blood with a corpse on his arms. His hunger had been satisfied and damned himself for acting on instinct. The blood soon regenerated Alucard and gave color to his pale skin. He wiped the blood off his mouth and gave a little prayer for the victim's soul. He soon disappeared into the shadows of the night.

~*~*~

Rei felt death, hate and evil. It was strong that it made her shiver. Along with that she felt human emotions: Guilt, fear, angst and sadness, pure human emotions. They were the only emotions not covered in evil energy. Surprisingly enough, both energies were located within one spot.

"Rei, what's wrong? Snap out of it," Ami said, startled, "you're scaring your girlfriend." Rei still looked at the evil energy she felt. It bothered her to the bone. She hadn't felt an evil this strong since Beryl-hime. And Beryl-hime's power wasn't this evil-filled.

All of a sudden, it disappeared into the nothing. All she felt was the normality of the world. Nothing awry and everything back in order. Rei looked at Ami who had a look of worry. 

"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan," She hastily apologized, "I just felt something evil, that's all."

"Well, don't worry me like that, ok? I was afraid that something was happening to you." Ami protested. She looked into Rei's eyes and hugged her girlfriend. Rei took the warm embrace and dropped her head into Ami's shoulder and sighs. Her head quickly jerked upwards when she notices the same darkness without the human emotions attached. "Wh-what--the hell is that?!" Rei said with shock. Every senshi looked to Rei to find out why she had all of a sudden talked with foul language.

~*~*~

The evil that came from the sky was already feeding on humans. This vampire was full-blooded, it had anger in its eyes as he took the lives of his prey. He had already taken four lives and continued doing so. He was looking for Alucard and was very thirsty from his search. He enjoyed bringing pain to the meek and had fun with his dinner. As soon as he was done with meal number five, he turned around to find a lost seventeen year-old girl looking at him with fear. He smelt the fear and shivered in pleasure.

"Ah! Fear. My dear, you smell wonderful. I wonder if you taste the same." He said, she turned around a tried to run, but he quickly ran to her, snapping her neck and killing her instantly. Her innocent blood saturated in adrenaline was enough to fill the vampire's thirst. He tossed the body and his skin took on a sharper contrast of color, he looked almost human. 'Big brother, as soon as I find you, you will pay for what you did to father.' he thought as he looked unto the moon. 'Lovely moon, guide me to my brother so I can kill him. Give me strength.'

~*~*~

Alucard was walking aimlessly, but less dazed and confused. He now knew the language thanks to the teenager he had fed upon. He still prayed for the kid's soul.

He walked past a temple and paid no attention to it until he figured out what it was. He walked back and climbed the stairs. He made sure that his prayer would go answered and decided to pray some more. Alucard's eyes scanned the area for any signs of life, making sure that his thirst would not get the best of him. He walked to the altar and got down to his knee and bowed his head. He prayed to whatever God that this shrine had been built for...he prayed to the God that he had abandoned when he learned of his fate.

Minako decided to take a little walk out at night around the temple. Rei's little outburst had scared the beejesus out of her. Now she needed to calm down. She found Rei's temple to be quite relaxing, thus making it the best place for all the senshi to hold their study sessions. Minako took a deep breath and walked down to the altar. Her eyes were fixed on the moon above her and thought back to the years of the Silver Millennium.

When she got there, she noticed a dark figure stand up and dust its knees from the dirt. She had never seen anyone dress like Alucard. Only Prince Endymion dressed similar to that, but his garments looked older than Endymion's did. She noticed the white hair of the vampire and admired its beauty.

"Hello, there. I don't think I've seen you around here." Minako said and Alucard sharply turned his head and looked to Minako who was already more than five feet closer. He didn't notice her until she talked, something he knew was not possible since he could feel anyone approaching him. 

"My name's Minako, what's yours?" She asked him, extending her arm. Alucard saw her hand being extended to him and noticed the beauty that was laid upon his sight. He had never seen such beauty being bestowed to such a mortal, even if Minako was not a mere mortal.

"My name is Alucard." He said bringing her hand to his lips and gave her palm a kiss. Minako was flattered and blushed when her palm was kissed. No one she had recently met had been so courteous, let alone a gentleman. His vampiric side tried to seduce the young woman; he felt very good energy radiating from within her and wanted a taste. He stopped himself and trapped his dark side deep down. Without Alucard's seduction trick's help, she began to love him. Her heart was fluttering around her chest and blood rushed to her cheeks. Minako's blush was clearly seen through the moon's light and Alucard saw this. He, too, fell in love. The moon's light was inviting their souls together. It was like Ami's birthday when she told Rei she loved her. The moon shone brightly and warmly, embracing the two in its loving light. 

~*~*~

Alucard's brother had been walking the streets looking for his wretched brother. His dark moon goddess had replenished his strength and felt like he could take on an angry mob. He had been walking for four hours straight and found nothing. He cursed his brother's human side that made Alucard difficult to track. He looked back at the moon and to gaze at its glory when his self started to burn like the sun was up. He screamed in pain and took for the shadows. He had never seen the moon shine like the sun and he didn't start to like it. Now it meant that he couldn't go out in the night and hunt...kind of ironic for a child of the night. He grabbed a cat that was feeding on a dumpster and snapped its head, ripping it off the rest of its body and fed on the blood of the animal. He smiled evilly and took for the deeper shadows of Tokyo.

~*~*~

__

(Gothic: I had to end this here. I really like Castlevania and I decided to make a crossover. This does not make sense in the beginning but it'll take for in later chapter. Please read and review. Ja ne ^/-^)


	2. Minako falls in love: Alucard's past joi...

(Gothic: Now unto chapter two)

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Now back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD

~*~*~

Minako had talked to Alucard about yester-years just like Alucard had talked about his life. Minako had told him that she was the greatest volleyball champion but she didn't play anymore because her personal life got in the way. Socializing all the way home, Alucard fell deeply in love with her, and Minako likewise. This wasn't vanity love. But the proverbial love-at-first-sight. The moon was their guide through love. Minako was coached in the art of love by her planet and goddess. They had told her how to arrange dates and how to get two people that despised each other with pure hatred fall in love. She was never told about true love and how to handle it. All she was told was 'go with the flow' 

Minako let herself be taken in with Alucard's beauty and decided to see him again. Alucard thought that she might be a cure to his cursed bloodline. He saw how his father had changed . He had fallen in love with Lisa, Alucard's mother and Dracula's view on mortals changed. When Alucard killed his father, he saw how his father was not as ruthless as the legends told. He saw, first hand with his father, how the love of a human could change bloodlines. He also let himself go and be taken in by Minako's beauty. Alexander saw his brother standing with a mortal, though he could not see the mortal's face. He recognized the shape to be of a mortal and knew it to be a human female.

'Oh, brother, what are you doing? Kill her, kill her quick. Feed on her splendid, virgin blood.'

Alucard said he had to go and get 'home'. Minako nodded and asked if they could meet again.

"I would be honored to be in thy presence again. Where could I be pleased to wait for thee?" Said Alucard, and Minako immediately started making plans.

"You can meet me tomorrow over to that park there. My friends are having a picnic tomorrow over in that spot. it's a very special event happening and everyone will be watching it there. I want to introduce you to my friends, everyone will flip when they see you." She smiled inwardly as she would know that everyone of her female friends would literally go gaga over him. She found it difficult not to go gaga herself. "We'll meet there about two in the afternoon. Could you please be there, Alucard?"

"Please, Minako-san, call me Adrian." Minako blushed with his show of formality and informality. She looked upon his silver eyes and noticed the inhumanity of them. She was curious as to why his eyes were that color. Matter of fact, she wanted to know why he dressed the way he did. It had struck her as strange that he would talk in the ancient tongue as well as he did. 

'Minako, girl, you're starting to get a little paranoid. Maybe he's an albino, who knows. But he sure is a cutie. Hehehe, Makoto, eat your heart out!' She thought.

~*~*~ 

"Damn you Alucard!! what the hell do you think you're doing? Kill her now!" Alexander whispered. "Alucard, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you suffer!!"

Alucard's attitude was getting Alexander mad. he though his brother would change into the heartless killer he knew he was. It was only a matter of time until he would make his move and he would make Alucard suffer.

"Savor your freedom now, Alucard. Savor it. When I get my hands on you...." He turned around and left for the shadows, "....I'll make you pay for what you did to father!" His hatred tainted the night with its aroma and made the shadows darker still.

~*~*~

Minako said goodbye to Alucard and left for home. it was already eleven o'clock and she needed to get home quick. She wasn't worried about her parents, they had let her make up her own curfew. But her friends always called each other to make sure they made it home ok. It was a little tendency they had because of many kidnappings that had happened in the past. As she got home, her parents called out her name.

"Yes, mother? What is it?" she asked. Her parents never called her out.

"Honey, your friends called...umm...Makoto did. She told me to tell you that you need to call her back. Said something about the news or something." Mrs. Aino said not taking away her stare from the television screen.

"How do they expect us to like this garbage when you can clearly see the wires on that flying pansy." Her father mumbled, something he did every time he watched movies with Mrs. Aino. Mrs. Aino elbowed her spouse in the ribs and gave a half threatening growl. Mr. Aino gave a playful purr and clanged to his wife's arm. They began to embrace each other in love and Minako walked away slowly from the embarrassing scene.

"Thanks mom. And get a room you guys, and if you're going to have adult time do it when I'm fully asleep, please." Minako said walking into her room. Reaching for the phone, she dialed Makoto's number and closed her door, leaving the two adults to their romantic night. She landed on her bed and made herself comfortable while she waited for an answer from the other line.

"Hello, Kino residence, Makoto speaking."

"Hey, Mako-chan, it's me Minako. You called earlier, so what's up?" Minako took a picture from her drawer and got on a sitting position on her bed.

"Mina-chan, have you seen the news? The police found six...no seven bodies on the shopping district not to far from the temple." Minako got up and turned her TV on and changed it to the local news.

"My guess is that a new threat's come our way, again. I've called everyone else and we're meeting tomorrow after the eclipse. Oh and who was that hottie you left with after the study group? New boyfriend or what? C'mon girl, spill." Minako was still looking at the TV screen. 'Damnit!! Why now?! Now that I've found someone that I think I love.' She thought.

"I don't know who he is yet, Mako-chan. But I do know this, he's coming by the park with me to view the eclipse. You don't mind, do you?"

"No I don't mind, Minako, but if you rub him in my face, I'll steal him, just so you know. And I won't hesitate to, either." Makoto said with a slight chuckle. Minako now joined in with the laughter. Makoto and Minako both said their goodbyes and returned their phones back on their hooks.

Minako walked to her bathroom, undressing as routine as always. She let her hair down and caressed her naked skin to heat it up a little. Minako turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. She put her hand up to her breast and caressed the skin, and the warmth of the water began to arouse her to enter the shower. Minako just let her skin soak the water and began to feel more relaxed, letting go of the thoughts of the new enemy, and concentrating on her new-found love. Her skin was flushed in a seemingly wine-red colour, her hands lathering every inch of her body with soap.

"Alucard..." She moaned. She let go of the images plaguing her head; of Alucard caressing every inch of her body, of his mouth suckling at her neck, of his kisses showering her neck.

After her shower, she brushed her teeth, dried herself and got into her pajamas. She walked to her dresser and brushed her hair in her ritualistic hundred times. She took a good look at the mirror and sighed in love. She couldn't stop thinking about Alucard.

"Oh, Adrian, where did you come from? From where does your love spring? Is this fate? Am I to fall in love with you? Or is this simply a joke from the heavens? How cruel they are for they have misery escort my beloved. For what price must human kind pay just so I can have peace?" Minako walked to her window and looked upon the shinning moon.

"Why must this price be paid with a human life? Oh, woe, now surely I must say goodbye to my new love to protect the planet yet again. Why must the fates be this cruel?" Minako walked to her bed and got in the covers. The warmth of her bed overwhelmed her and she went to sleep in a matter of seconds.

~*~*~

(Gothic: Ok, this is the end of this chapter. Why? Because That's all I wanted to do, end this chapter. Well, now comes the sweet part, the one I've been imagining ever since I wrote this. The romantic date between the Vampire and the Senshi of Love. No, it's not going to be lemony so don't ask. pervs. Well....bye and I'll leave with this to say. Mexico won 2-1 against Equador. Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool now to get some sleep. ~_~zZzZzZzZ....)


	3. The eclipse that soon will rob: Invitati...

(Gothic: Ok, third chapter, Minako went to sleep. This chapter is the date chapter. Read and enjoy.)

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Not back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD

~The*following~day*~

The sun came up, shinning its vampire-killing radiance and blanketed Tokyo in its warmth. Every living thing awoke as the sunlight shone upon them. A sleeping Minako took a little longer to get up though. She blinked in her sleep and threw the covers over her head. (Gothic: everybody must know this little ritual ^-^)

__

Knock knock knock

"Minako, honey, wake up. Someone's at the door to see you." Mr. Aino said, waking up the grumpy senshi.

"Who is it?" Inquisited Minako, she wanted to know if it was worth getting up for. Nobody came between Minako and her sleep (Gothic: c'mon, everybody must know what that feels like, right?) 

"Looks like a short version of Usagi, except with pink hair." With that said, Minako got up in a hurry, 'Small Lady? What the... what's she doing here? I thought she was gone' she got dressed and tried to comb whatever comb-able hair she could. She opened her door and was greeted by a smiling parent-figure and headed for the door. She saw no one.

"Dad!" She said, "care to explain?"

"Sure, it's your turn to do the dishes and take out the garbage. And if you don't hurry, you'll miss the garbage truck and will have to take it all the way down to the dump...again. And since I know you're going with your friends to see the eclipse, I suggest you get on top of things, pronto". This got a big exasperated sigh from Minako. Not only was she awoken, she had to do her part of the chores and hurry, something teenagers hate (Gothic: chores and being rushed, I know, I hate both).

~couple*of~minutes*later~

"Who got all of these dishes dirty!!!?" Minako yelled in frustration, "did you two invite Usagi for dinner without telling me about it!?"

"Now, Minako, be a little bit more respectful. You know we hate when you use that tone of voice, we taught you better than that" Mrs. Aino reprimanded her daughter

"I'm sorry mom, but c'mon, why do you keep doing this to me. Always leaving all the dirty dishes unwashed the day before my chore day. You're evil you know that, just plain out, dark-infested, red-eyed, snarling-teeth, negative-vibed evil."

"Well, honey, all I can say right now is you better be glad that's the last dish and you better hurry and take out the trash because I just waved 'hi' to the trash collector. Right now, they're taking the neighbors' trash." Said Mrs. Aino, sipping on her cup of tea, her hair now flying sideways from the cause of a speeding Minako holding two very heavy bags of trash. Mr. Aino got closer to his wife, holding her hand in his and kissing the top of her head.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Mr. Aino.

"No, not now. She would fly off the handle if she knew now. I mean look at her; something's on her mind and if we tell her now, it could stress her out. No, I think we should wait a week or two."

~A*Few~Hours*Later~

"Where could she be? I know she's usually late, but she's never this late. It's Usagi the one that's usually late." Exclaimed Rei, looking at the park's entrance.

"Rei!! I thought you were going to stop that! Stop being so mean to me!!" Usagi wailed, grabbing a hold of Mamoru's arm and hugging it tightly.

"Usa-ko, what are you doing?" Inquired Mamoru, but by now, Usagi turned to face Rei and then

SPLAAAAAAASH

"Gah!! Us-Usagi!! Why'd you do that!!?" Screamed a very wet Rei to the blonde holding the water gun.

"Cuz...you deserve it for being mean to me." She hugged Mamoru's arm again and just relaxed, putting away the water gun she had secretly brought. (Gothic: don't ask)

"Wow Rei, what the hell'd you do to Usagi to get wet?" Asked Minako, making Rei jump five feet into the air. Rei landed on Ami and both girls were now on the ground.

"Rei, I love you and all, but **GET OFF**!" Said Ami, removing Rei off of her.

"Heey! Minako, who's the hunk?" Usagi jumped into a whole new topic. Minako was holding on to Alucard's arm. Alucard had a look of cheesiness, he just smiled at the group (Gothic: a Goku smile) and reluctantly introduced himself to the all-girl, one-male group.

"Greetings to you all. M-my name's Alucard," he managed to get out, "Miss Minako invited me to witness today's eclipse with you good people. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Wow, he sure is modest for a hunk." Exclaimed Makoto who had already gotten up from under the tree she was relaxing. "So Alucard, is it? It's nice to meet you." She said seductively, holding Alucard's hand so very softly meanwhile Alucard was rather confused.

"Drop it Makoto!" Yelled Minako, "You said if I rubbed him all up in your nose, you'll do that...well, I haven't!"

"Jeesy Creesy girl, don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just teasing him." Makoto looked into Alucard's eyes and saw the beauty and, somehow, emptiness of them. She mentally shivered and went back to her spot under the tree. A sakura petal glided past Minako and Alucard, releasing a pleasant odor into the air.

"Hmm...The air smells heavenly. I suggest we take advantage of this and eat something." Interjected a very beautiful, elegant older woman. She was dressed in a business suit holding a black portfolio. Usagi perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. 

"Setsuna? Setsuna it is you!" Usagi jumped at the sight of the older woman, hugging her very tightly making Setsuna drop her portfolio. Setsuna returned the hug.

"Haruka! Michiru! You made it! I'm glad you could make it." Exclaimed Usagi as she then hugged Haruka and Michiru. Haruka and Michiru smiled warmly at their queen.

~*~*~

Alucard and Minako had finally gotten away from the group and they made their way to a little flower patch. They weren't that far away, but they finally had a little privacy. (Gothic: *_glares*_ not for **that**)

"I Like this. I feel normal around your friends," Alucard spoke once they had sited down. "wow, it's starting"

Alucard, Minako, and the rest of the senshi looked upwards at the sky with their protective visors (Gothic: never look directly into the sun!) and the moon was starting to cover up the sun.

~*~*~

The moon was gliding over the sun and slowly bringing darkness with it. Two dark, red eyes opened up sensing nightfall and a damphir's blood.

__

Brother, finally I get to kill you. Please don't move...I want to see your face when you die.

Alexander took off after his brother. And the shadows were transformed into complete darkness with every step Alexander took

(Gothic: That's it...I didn't get to the sweet part. The romantic part because this story took on a different route than I intended. I hate to do this, but I'm ending this chapter here so I have something to update with. Bai bainessness[ness]).


	4. The death of a senshi, the loss of love

(Gothic: Now unto chapter four, where Alexander finally finds his brother.)

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Not back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD

~*~*~

As the moon slowly glided in the sun's path, a sickly ill wind blew. All but Alucard felt the chill, only about three knew what it meant.

"The wind grew erratically cold. There's a morbid ness to it as well. Death is embedded into it; I can feel it." Whispered Haruka. "Though, the strange thing is that it all started when the eclipse did."

"The seas have grown violent just when the eclipse started as well. Just like the nights before. This feeling troubles me for I do not want to go into combat again," murmured Michiru.

"Time has stopped in a single spot, something I haven't felt since the times of the Old Kingdom," Setsuna added, "and I think you're right Michiru, we shouldn't tell the rest until something happens."

The moon enclosed all of Tokyo in its death shadow, though nothing seemed different to the senshi. Alucard and Minako were watching the eclipse together sited on top of a flower patch, both on each other's embrace. As the darkness approached him, his vampiric nature kick-started without control. He felt a strong urge to grab Minako and puncture her neck with his fangs. His face changed a bit quickly showing his fangs. However this change went unnoticed by everyone--including Minako.

Alucard got a hold of himself. He hadn't expected his vampire blood to react so violently. The damphir looked into the fighter of love, attentively thanks to his heritage.

__

I'll be there.

He held her face, carefully caressing her soft skin. She looked at him, carefully reading his expression through the impending darkness. All she saw was a face, featureless and colorless. Darkness overflowing from the void where the nose, eyes, mouth, cheeks and lips would go. The shadows settled on the ground and quickly scattering, covering her vision, clouding her judgment. Confused and scared, she called out his name.

__

Be patient

He moved, trying to find Minako. He glided with every step he took. Alucard had a look of fear, unusual to him and most unwelcomed. He picked up the pace, running now frightened more than ever. This feeling made the damphir uneasy and sick, which only made him go faster to find Minako. The darkness had spread all over his world the moment he went in to kiss Minako. He witnessed the infection grow from his body. 

__

It won't take but a moment

Alucard began to shed tears of frustration. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know where she was. Minako walked aimlessly, lost and scared more than she had ever been. The feeling was overwhelmingly cold. It cut through her skin all the way down to her bones. She tried to be strong...she tried to hold her own, and now she was breaking down. Tears flowed down her silky smooth cheeks.

__

Aww, are you scared? Don't be...I'll arrive soon enough

Alucard felt a warm light behind him. Minako saw a bright light in front of her. Both felt a familiar essence, a warmth comforting them both into a state of relaxation. Minako approached the light. Alucard turned around facing the warmth. Minako opened her arms to welcome in the light. Alucard embraced the figure standing in front of him. Minako looked up to the light above her; it was a lone figure, and exactly the person she was looking for. Alucard rubbed off the tears and smiled at Minako. He stared warmingly at her features, careful not to forget her. He bent down and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

__

"It's getting stronger." 'The cold is growing.' [What the hell is it?] [1]

Alucard took Minako's face with his hands and beckoned her lips into his. He kissed her and closed his eyes. She followed suit and closed hers. The sun was completely covered up by the moon. The senshi were all concentrating on the eclipse and overlooked Minako and Alucard. They were more interested in the corona than the two lovers.

Unnoticed, the darkness grew and grew. Usagi felt weak and collapsed. Mamoru looked at his love and, too, collapsed. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna noticed and rushed to their sides, calling the others.

Minako broke off the kiss at the sound of Haruka's yell; She looked at the outer senshi to find out why. The darkness overtook them both.

"Hello, O' brother of mine" said Alexander and kicked him in the shoulder launching Alucard to the tree Makoto sat at, scaring the lightning senshi. Minako watched in terror at the pale figure that quickly grabbed her by the throat.

"Ah! I see you have found a woman to be your mate." Alexander said to his brother. "And by the looks of it, you love her tenderly."

"Alex!" Screamed Alucard, "What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to take revenge for father, seeing how you sent him to hell. I never could understand you brother. I guess that whore of a woman whom you call mother softened you; yet you had the gall to kill father." Explained Alexander. "And I've come to make you suffer. I noticed you took special attention to this particular human filth. So I guess this," Alexander dug his nail into Minako's left side of her neck and dragged it across her neck and to her right ear, letting go, "will have to do." Blood flowed from the wound and Minako dropped dead to the ground. Alexander licked the blood from his fingers.

"Aw! Damn it! That's just wasting perfectly good blood. Her blood does taste good." Alexander said. Alucard stood there, dumbstruck, looking at the dead body of his now lost love. Tears started to flow from his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"Minako!" Alucard screamed and the earth shook. All of the senshi looked in fear at the vampire standing over the body of their fallen comrade. Ami, Rei and Makoto, too, dropped to their knees in disbelieve.

"Come on brother, don't cry. You're next." Alexander said and moving closer to Alucard.

(Gothic: Well, that's that, this chapter ends and soon chapter five will come into effect. I hope you all read this and review it. I'm sorry if the death scene is too gruesome or not bloody enough. Anyway, read and review and let the chips fall where they may. Bai bainessness.)

__

[1] This is, in order from "" to [], Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna


	5. Sibling rivalry gone insane: The torture...

(Gothic: Now unto chapter five, the fight between Alucard and Alexander)

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Not back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD

~*~*~

"Minako!" Alucard screamed and the earth shook. All of the senshi looked in fear at the vampire standing over the body of their fallen comrade. Ami, Rei and Makoto, too, dropped to their knees in disbelieve.

"Come on brother, don't cry. You're next." Alexander said and moving closer to Alucard.

Alucard got up slowly from his knees. His rage empowered his whole being, his eyes glowed a bloody red and he shed bloody tears. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna watched Alucard, they feared him, and now loathed him. They thought that he was the cause for Minako's death.

Alucard stood his ground, scowling at Alexander, face full of blood. Haruka and Michiru made a move of impatience and tried to get on top of Alucard; Setsuna right behind the two outer senshi.

Alucard motioned for them to stop; he rose his hand in defiance. Haruka and Michiru stopped abruptly as if commanded and Setsuna bumped into them.

"I know what's in your mind. Your thoughts enter without warning into my head. You hate me for what I am. I understand completely. I am the cause for..." he chocked up, straining to finish his sentence, "Minako's death. But I am not your enemy, senshi. Not at the moment at least." He threw his hand relaxed towards them, throwing his blood at them. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were stained by Alucard's vampiric blood. This grossed them out as well as paralyze them.

"But this fight is mine!" Alucard finished in rage now.

"Oh, brother!" Alexander said. "Such a pretty speech! Please, encore!" He applauded at his brother malignantly, with the heaviest tone of sarcasm.

"Please, don't stop! Do go on. I mean, those will be your last words in this world. Then I'll take care of you as you took care of FATHER!" Alexander's blood boiling as he finished his sentence. His eyes glowing a hellfire red.

"And then you'll finally be with your mother dearest in her bordello in hell!" Alexander hissed, gathering his strength and laughing maniacally.

~*~*~ (Gothic: long time since I've used these separators) 

Makoto got up with whatever energy she had. She looked downright horrified at the spectacle before her eyes. And as she got up, she realized that the Queen and King were down on the ground.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san!"

Ami woke up from her overwhelming shock, and she tried to get up. Slowly, Rei regained consciousness and wiped her tears away, though her tears still flowed. Makoto grabbed Usagi and rested Usagi's head on her thighs.

"Ami! Usagi-chan won't wake up! And Mamoru-san is the same way!" Makoto hollered.

"No... This cannot happen... Minako." Rei's voice trailed off into the distance.

"Mamoru-san!" Ami screamed. She tried in vain to wake him up. She took him by the shoulders and nudged him in every way imaginable. "Wake up Mamoru-san!"

"Usagi-chan's alive. She's breathing and her heart is beating but she just won't wake up." Makoto informed Ami. Ami pressed her earring, but nothing happened.

"My visor! Something's happened to my visor! You guys, my visor won't appear!" Ami exclaimed in terror.

"The voices...the voices have stopped. I--I--I can't feel anything. I can't feel Makoto, I can't feel Haruka, I can't feel you, Ami." Rei whispered. "My senses are gone."

Makoto looked up at Rei and changed her vision to the now paralyzed outer senshi.

"Haruka? Michiru? Setsuna? What's wrong with them? Guys, look! Something's wrong, very wrong!" Makoto told the rest. Both senshi took a gander in front of them and now the two battling vampires came into view.

~*~*~

Alexander looked at his brother defiantly. His eyes alone told the tale of his morbid thoughts; his eyes shone with a sinister luster. And as if nature willed it, the moon remained directly in the sun's path for the sibling battle.

"No more words, brother." Alexander uttered and rammed into Alucard, sending him back to the tree he first hit. Alucard's bones breaking on impact.

Looking up, Alucard saw the fiend closer than he imagined. Alexander grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground, sliding on the grass. Alucard slowly got up with a face full of dirt, grabbing his ribs healing on contact. Alexander didn't waste any time and took advantages of Alucard's momentary weakness. Though this time he was too late to do any damage and instead got backhanded by Alucard. Alexander was knocked out of his path and into the ground; his jaw line now lined with the demonic blood.

'What the hell!? How can this nearly beaten half-breed do this much damage to a full-fledged vampire!?' Alexander though.

"You'll pay for this!" Alexander got up, half-crazed and momentarily weakened, shouting curses. He grabbed his jaw and drew his nails full of blood in the air. He ran too fast for any of the senshi to pick up, bringing down his nails upon his brother's arm, missing his target by a foot or two: Alucard's head. Alucard didn't smile or flinch. His arm burned, though this didn't bother him.

"Damn you!" Alexander bitterly whispered. His nails were in too deep Alucard's skin. And all of a sudden, he was caught off guard. Alucard took his free arm and began to brutally and primitively beat his brother. Blow after blow landed and blood flowed from Alexander's face. His vision was blurred by the blood gushing down his forehead. And it seemed that no matter what, he just couldn't free his hand.

__

Are you through with meaningless threats and cowardice curses?**[1]** Alexander's eyes grew out of shock.

__

Your nails are no longer in my arm, you idiot! I've been restraining you the whole time. You couldn't look through a simple illusion, so how could you have thought you could have killed me? Now prepare to die, you son of a bitch!

Alucard released Alexander's arm and unleashed a barrage of deadly kicks upon Alexander's torso and head.

All Alexander could do was grunt in pain and spit blood. Now it was him that suffered. Alucard dealt punches and kicks that would render a mortal dead, if not unconscious, and there was nothing Alexander could do to stop it.

~*~*~

The inner senshi watched in amazement at the speed of the two. No human mortal could move at such speed. They were intrigued by the fight and they soon realized they were no match for any of the two.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do!?" Ami spoke. "These guys seem unbeatable. There's almost no way in hell we could match their speed."

"Ami!" Exclaimed Rei. "What's with the language?"

"Huna? Oh, gomen nasai, Rei-chan." (^_^;)

"Ami's right, though. There's no way to beat them. Our only hope lies within sleeping beauty here," Makoto said, looking down at Usagi, "but we don't even know what's wrong with her so we can't wake her up."

"We're doomed!!" Exclaimed Ami all of a sudden.

Usagi's head laid on Makoto's thighs still. Her innocence still radiated even if unconscious. A few of her hair strands graced her face, and they still shimmered a golden radiance, even on darkness.

__

She is our last hope. **[2]**

(Gothic: Well, that's the end for this chapter. I suggest some people get some natural sleep. Like, let's say me. Vampire fighting time! Whoohoo!! I update for those who thought my last chapter was me being cruel. You know who you are! ^_^; Well, gotta go write the next chapter, Ja ne, minna-san.)

****

[1]: Alucard's telepathic taunt to Alexander

****

[2]: Any of the senshi's thoughts.


	6. Brothers die Love grows Angelis visit th...

(Gothic: Now unto chapter six.)  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Not back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD_  
  
~*~*~  
  
The blood flowed from the injuries Alexander received, Alucard increasing the speed at which he punched and kicked. For the first time he fought like a savage beast, untamed by time and man, bloodthirsty and violent. His eyes were bloodshot with anger, his fists dealt his frustration  
  
Alucard's breathing became rapid and shallow. He was getting tired of punching, and the punches became slower. His eyes still red and now bleeding. Alucard stood in front of Alexander and picked him up. He stared into his brother's eyes, beat up and filled with anger. Alexander hated Alucard and did not like the fact that he was getting pummeled into the ground by a half-darkling.  
  
Alucard, having picked up Alexander, threw him into the ground and kicked him one last time.   
  
"You bastard!" Alucard cried, "You putrid, fecal-infested monster! DIE!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto, along with the rest of the conscious senshi, looked on. Ami tried to figure out what was wrong with Usagi, checking her vital signs ever now and then.  
  
"Seeing as how Minako's dead, Mamoru-sama and Usagi-sama are not conscious, and the outer senshi are powerless to move, I suggest we sit this one out." Claimed Makoto.  
  
"What?!" Yelled Rei, "What did you just say?! Sit this one out? What are you insane?! What do you want us to do, grab a cup of instant ramen and watch the fight?!"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all. I mean, look at them! What are we to do? transform and get the crap beat out of us? They're not human! And it's not like we're doing something now! We're a cup of instant ramen short of what you're saying. Oh, and I forgot, we can't transform!"  
  
"Makoto's right, Rei," interrupted Ami, "the only thing we've got going is surviving this one. It's was just one of those days where the senshi aren't needed."  
  
Makoto, Rei and Ami looked at each other and sighed heavily. They felt powerless, useless, and for the first time in their lives human fear for their lives.  
  
A bright light caught Makoto's attention, right out of the corner of her eye. This light came from the dueling brothers. Makoto looked back at the fight and noticed Alucard slowing down. But his belt glowed, radiating a warm, sun-like glow, and it soon took a shape of a sword.  
  
"Ho--ly sh..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alexander picked himself up. He quickly healed his wounds, or the ones that he could as he saw his brother above him. His belt glowing a bright white, burning his skin and his retinas. Alucard still shedding blood tears, looked upon his brother and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Drawing his sword, Alucard looked into his brother's for the last time  
  
"When you get there, tell the father, Lucifer, that I said hi." Alucard whispered unto his brother.  
  
Having one quick window of opportunity, Alexander drew his hand into his brother and clawed into his insides.  
  
"Why don't you tell him yourself"  
  
Alucard sensing the sharp pain, decapitated his brother. His head rolled on the grass and stained it with his blood. Alucard then continued to chop off his brother's arm which was inside his stomach. He took out the arm and placed his hand over the open wound. His blood was draining and fast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"...it!" Exlaimed Makoto. All the senshi looked at Makoto and then at the bright light. They saw the sword and the clean cut. They were all of mortified. And the bright light intensified, and it did not come from the sword, but the sky. The moon hovering right above was moving again, and the sun was shinning upon the country of Japan once again. They saw the decapitaded body go up in flames, leaving nothing but ashes on the grass, the blood as well.  
  
Usagi woke up and noticed Ami standing above her. She looked up at Ami with a confused look on her face. She looked at Rei and noticed she was holding on the Mamoru. She sensed something was wrong, her forehead burned with a sense of danger, her cresent shape burned her skin.  
  
"Ow! Ow, ow ow!" Usagi nealy jumped to her feet from the pain. "What's going on, guys? What's happening? Why am I all of a sudden on the floor? And what's Mamo-chan doing on your lap, Rei?!!"  
  
"Shut up, Usagi! Right now's not the time for petty jelousy!" Exclaimed Rei and took her gaze off Usagi and back to the dying Alucard.  
  
"And for your information, Usagi, Minako's dead."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alucard breathed heavily and heavily. His eyelids got heavier and heavier whilst his skin got colder. He couldn't keep awake and feared that he would fall asleep and die in the park. The light coming from the sky kept getting brighter and brighter until it was completely white. The dying Alucard felt a happiness and warmth, that common to his mother, if not that exactly.  
  
"Don't die just yet, Alucard." A voice told him, "I've got to have a word with you."  
  
Alucard looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a being with wings. The being gently floated down into view and rested his wings. And this being walked directly at him, sword in hand, it made Alucard afraid and quietly whisper no's.  
  
"Don't be afraid, son of the proud Dracula. I've not come to harm you. I've come to give you a choice. Something that just might save a few lives." The winged figure said and gently sat next to Alucard.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_Who is this winged figure? What does he want with Alucard? And is Alucard going to die? I don't know, don't ask me, I'm just the narrator, not the author! Ask Gothic what's gonna, happen not the italized words! *pouts*_   
  
(Gothic: Gomen nasai for that ^_^;;)  
  



	7. The visit of destruction and rebirth

(Gothic: Now unto chapter seven.)  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Not back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD_  
  
~*~*~  
  
He shone of beauty, innocence and purity. This was a being close to perfection, very close to that of the Holy One. His wings were a beautiful white, snow white, but rugged because of battle scars. But somehow, they looked silky smooth.  
  
"Alucard, I've watched you closely. You are an extraordinary fighter, clearly proud to be a Dracul." He said as he put his sword away and sat next to him. "I've been sent here to give you a choice, as I have already mentioned. This choice just might save the life of your beloved there." he pointed at the dead senshi.  
  
"You mock her!" Alucard hissed, trying to get up but his ribs aching forcing him back down.  
  
"Oh, shush, boy! Didn't I say I was here to give you a choice?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto helped Mamoru up and slowly walked to the outer senshi. Ami helped Usagi up and Rei helped Ami. Setsuna and Haruka were coming to their senses. Michiru had a look of pure disbelieve. All were shocked except for those that were out cold.  
  
"What happened..." Asked Mamoru, rubbing his head and his temples, slowly getting rid of the pounding headache. "My head feels like sh--"  
  
"Mamo-chan! Shush!" Exclaimed Usagi, "You know better than th--Holy shit! Minako!!" She followed up, her gaze fixed upon the dead Minako.  
  
"Minako! Minako, wake up!" She squealed, tugging at Minako's body to and fro, attempting to awaken the dead senshi. "Minako! This is not your blood, it's not! Wake up!"  
  
"Forget it, Usagi!" Exclaimed Rei, "She's dead! there's nothing you can do about it...there's nothing we could do about it."  
  
"You shut up, Rei! She's not dead! She's not dead! This isn't her blood! I know she's not dead! She's just asleep." Usagi proclaimed, slowly letting the tears flow. Rei walked closer to her and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Usagi shrugged off Rei's hand kind of violently, Usagi still whimpering above her right-hand senshi. Rei grabbed Usagi by the shoulder, picked her up and forced her to look at her.  
  
"She's dead!" Rei yelled, and with a swift motion, slapped Usagi across her face, and Rei too letting her tears flow. "OK? She's dead! Accept it, there's no way around it...Minako's dead" Rei cried on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked over to Minako's body, Setsuna followed them along with the rest of the senshi. Makoto lagging behind because of Mamoru.  
  
"Damnit, Mamo-chan! Get up! Stop dragging your feet!" Makoto exclaimed, She nudged him on the ribs and Mamoru winced in pain.  
  
"OK, guys, there's something you should see over there. That's where Alucard is and something strange is happening to him. He's shaking violently and there's some strange light above his head, and I don't think those are the sun's rays." Said Haruka  
  
"Alucard? What's wrong with him? Why should we be concerned with him?" Usagi asked, looking wearily at her fighters.  
  
"Let's just say that he's got more secrets than any of us ever had." Replied Setsuna.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Who are you? What angel are you? Are you Lucifer? Still clad in your heavenly armor as if God still favors you?" Hissed Alucard. The Angel looked deep at his eyes and smirked at Alucard's insult.  
  
"You know, if I was The Morning Star, things would have turned differently and you would have already been transported to Hell. No my dying friend, I am not Lucifer. But you do show much hatred for 'Him'." Said he, "Which has gotten the boys upstairs talking. I'm the Holy One's personal messenger. And I only venture out to earth for one thing. I think it's safe to say that it is to deliver a message.  
  
"Do you know that I personally met the Virgin Mary? Yeah, she was in shock to find out that the reason she had morning sickness yet she was a virgin was because she had God's seed in her. But that's another story. I'm here to give you a--You know what, I hate repeating myself. I've got a special friend that wants to talk to you."  
  
The Angel got up and took out his sword, placed it on Alucard's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hotaru, come on out."  
  
A soft purple glow appeared from his sword and enveloped Alucard.  
  
"Alucard, I've got one question for you," said Hotaru, "Would you give your soul to revive Minako?"  
  
Alucard looked at Hotaru, he saw the aura emitting from her and wondered if she was another angel from Hell.  
  
"No, Alucard, we're not from Hell," whispered the Angel, "I, Gabriel, can assure you of that."  
  
"But what would God's right hand man be doing with a filthy halfling such as myself?"  
  
"Alucard, sometimes your stubbornness can make your skull a little bit too thick." Hotaru interjected, "But if you just answer us this, you can be delivered into your rightful place."  
  
"What is it?!" Alucard groaned, "Stop beating around the bush and get to the point already."  
  
"Hotaru's with me because she can help in this situation," commented Gabriel, "and what we want to know is, which road would you take? The road to the right leads you to Heaven, where if you want, you can meet your love Minako there. Or the road to the left, which leads to you to hell, but in return you give your human soul to Minako. What do you choose?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys, do you feel that?" Asked Makoto, "Doesn't it feel...familiar?"  
  
Haruka opened up her eyes wide as did Michiru, Setsuna looked at Alucard intently and saw the lining of light of a woman in her teens. She knew the shape perfectly well, she knew that she also brought destruction in her wake.  
  
"It's Saturn!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"It can't be!" Interjected Michiru, "She's just a baby, this is the aura of a teen!"  
  
"It is," whispered Setsuna, "and she's with Alucard!"  
  
"Stop her!" Yelled Haruka, and quickly made her way to Alucards body, all senshi in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_(Gothic: Well, this chapter's done. I hope you enjoy it, and if I do get flamed because I chose to use what I did, then please, do tell me **WHY** I got flamed and how I misused what I used. If the flames are all vanity flames, then you can all kiss my-- you get the idea. For my Kiwi-chan! For she likes my story so far! I LOVE YOU KIWI-CHAN!!!!!)_  
  



	8. The final meeting of two starcrossed lov...

(Gothic: Now unto chapter eight)

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Now back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD

~*~*~

All Alucard did was look at them, peering at them--as if calculating a way out of his eternal damnation, or let the world rejoice on having their goddess back. He pondered, teetering back and forth, knowing that one choice meant the suffering of many for his own satisfaction and another meant his own suffering. He knew far too much the flames of hell from his own twisted family, his aunt Bathory murdering more than six hundred maidens, his father impaling his own people around his castle walls, letting their rotting corpses serve as a lesson to those who would oppose, and then making a pact with a demon not worthy of Feriluce's time or honor--tricking proud Dracul-a into his fiendish and immoral immortality. His own brother having no remorse for the life from which their life depended. Far better that the world know the healing love of a goddess than the misery of a lost deity.

"Will I get to say good-bye to her?" Inquired Alucard. "Will I at least get to be with her one last time?"

"If that is what you wish, young Dracul." Gabriel responded, "but I should warn you that hell pays no respect for love. If this is thy wish, let your heart be empty of any emotion, lest our lost brothers find out and torture thee."

Hotaru's stare fixed upon Alucard, holding her staff regally, motioned for a quick decision. But still her composure never changing, as if time did not matter to her--and it really didn't--that Alucard held notice of her seeming haste and patience.

"I've chosen," He said, "Please let me see her one last time."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Hotaru, giving him her hand--picking him up to his feet, placing her thumb on his forehead. "Close your eyes, young one."

Alucard nodded and shut his eyes, he let all of his aching muscles relax, his arms dropping to their sides, his hair flowing along with the blowing wind, letting his mind go blank and then all of a sudden to an eternal pitch of darkness.

~*~*~

All of the senshi, save Mamoru, made it to Alucard's dying body. The light disappeared and the aura along with it. They felt the ever-calm presence of a heavenly body, a familiar yet strange aura, which reminded them of a time in their pasts locked away in their hearts--those secret chambers tucked away and suppressed by their unconscious vigilance.

"The Moon Kingdom..." Usagi uttered, and with a quick glance in front of her she saw a pair of snow-white wings, smitten with harsh battle scars, which could only belong to an Eternal One.

"Huna? What was that, Usagi?" Makoto asked her princess and finally noticed the body of a perfect warrior standing beside Alucard. She gasped out loud and took a step back, she recognized him, knowing him only from reoccurring dreams of love and suffering, life and death. She held her breath for a minute allowing her mind to take everything one piece of information at a time.

"Who are you?" Asked Ami.

"More importantly, why are you along side this demon?" Haruka interrogated the angel.

"I cannot answer you questions, senshi." Gabriel replied, "but what I can tell you is that you need not worry about thy friend."

"Yo--yo--yo--you're him," Makoto stammered, "The one from my dreams...and that's what I though you were, a dream"

"I've seen you walking the halls of the Old Moon Kingdom," interjected Usagi, "who are you?"

And with a flicker from his battle-scar ridden wings, and a wink to them all, Gabriel disappeared, no less back to the great halls of the Heavenly Kingdom.

Setsuna had been silent the whole time pondering the words of the familiar host. She examined his manners, the way he carried himself, and the way he addressed them as if he knew each and every one of them--almost by name. She pondered deep his words _'you need not worry about thy friend'_.

"Do you know what friend he was talking about?" Asked Setsuna, which made everyone look back at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

~*~*~

Mamoru kneeled right along side Minako, slowly and painfully letting his arm hold his weight, and as he did he winced from it. And though he still suffered, for connected to the earth he was and still is, he knew that whatever had happened to Minako had been a far more intense than how he felt.

"Oh, God, Minako! No..." Mamoru put his fingers on her throat right above her gaping wound which stretched from one ear to the other. He cried at the thought of one of his warriors dead, and it was too little too late for him to do anything. He looked away from her face, from the deformity of her facial features, the horrendous look on her face, her eyes widen as far as they could go, the dried blood upon her neck and shirt. And there was nothing he could do for her--not anymore--that his powers were useless and for the first time in his life, he felt powerless.

And much to anyone's surprise, the dried blood, which had formed a crust on her shirt and skin, seemed to flow back into its vessel. The wound which had been inflicted by vampiric nails and strength came back and close as if it had never happened. Her heart at once jumped back to life as if a jolt of electricity had run through her body. Her torso gave way to a quick jerk and her lungs took in the precious air, filling them to its full capacity.

Mamoru took notice of the spasm and looked at her once again, and this time he took notice of the change, a once deformed corpse had regained its healthy composure. And at once he put his hand over her heart and felt a weak but steady beat.

"Usagi!"

~*~*~

Minako opened her eyes, got up and looked around the room she was in. It was all empty, void of anything human, void of anything from earth. Just a big empty room, a hallway of some sort, and she found herself lost again. And as she got up to her feet, she heard Alucard calling her name. She started walking, covering her eyes as the brightness of the room began to sting her eyes.

"Alucard?" She called out. "Where are you?"

Her walking became a light jog, suddenly feeling cold coming from behind her--as if the clammy hands of death were right behind her, reaching for her.

"Alucard?" She questioned, then all of a sudden she turned around as she heard him on the opposite direction. But there was only darkness there now, though that was where his voice came from.

~*~*~

Alucard started walking away from the light, the place where Hotaru had left him, and started walking towards the darkness, the shadows which seemed to pull him with a gravitational field stronger than any black hole sun. And it was the voice of Minako which compelled him to go in that direction. He heard her whispers, her clothing rustling underneath her. And even though he was quite dead, he could still hear with the powers of his vampiric blood. He walked on, his skin growing colder and his vision becoming useless, that until it was impossible for him to hear or see did he start to shout.

"Minako!" He yelled, his hands clinging to his arms and rubbing fiercely at his skin. And he begin to stumble from the cold and he felt the ground coming closer and closer, his fingers actually touching the floor, dragging and scrapping them. And though he felt weaker, he held his body upright and tried with all of his might not to collapse on the floor.

__

'Remember do not go to sleep, for if you do your soul will be sent to Hell, its rightful place, before you get to say good-bye to your beloved.'

Hotaru's words rang clearly in his head, and knowing just that, he gave himself a boost of energy, and held his stare in front of him. Even now, knowing that he was going to hell, he felt complete and happy, something void in his life ever since his birth.

"Mi--Minako..." he sighed and whispered, his eyes half closed and his smile becoming sadder and sadder.

"Alucard?" Responded Minako and turned around to see the damaged body of her halfling lover, his body shredded and bloody, and as she turned to see him, the whole room lit with the blinding white light. He winced a little and ran to her and fell into her arms, he buried his face on her bosom and cried there, as if it did not matter what he did around her anymore.

"Alucard." she said, bringing his face close to hers and brushed his hair back to uncover his face. He smiled at her, with tears in his eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek. She placed her lips on his and gave him a tender kiss, which locked them both in a delightful bliss.

~*~*~

(Gothic: And end to the eight chapter, because I couldn't squeeze more of my creativity and I had to update soon with this and not ignore my fanfic!! Soon this story will end!! In one or two more chapters, so real soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, read and review!! I don't ask for much.)


	9. Minako finally awakens, Alucard enters h...

(Gothic: Now unto chapter nine.)

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That's all. Also, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Not back off lawyers!! No filing suit against me!! XD

~*~*~

The rest of the senshi made their way back to Mamoru, nay, they ran back to him upon hearing his scream. And as they slowed down they noticed Minako's body was clean of blood and free of its wound, if not that they noticed her chest moving as she took in air.

"Minako's alive!" Mamoru exclaimed. "She's not dead, for some reason she came back to life!"

They all sat next to her body, examining it carefully for any signs of malice and malign harm, and surprisingly enough they found none. Not a drop of blood found on her shirt or skin. Ami took Minako's wrist and checked her vitals, and found a pulse, weak though firm, pumping vital crimson fluid through her system. Rei placed her ear close to her nose, listening to her breathing. It was deep and slow and not rapid and shallow, which only meant she was breathing normally.

"Her breathing's OK, but I don't feel any sign on her energy. I can't seem to locate it, or it's just not here." Spoke Rei, placing her hand over Minako's heart. "She might be in a coma."

"See Rei, I told you!! I told you she wasn't dead!!" Usagi screamed, beating down on her back from the previous slap.

"Well, being in a coma isn't any better, either, so back off!" Rei yelled back

"But at least she isn't dead!" Retorted Usagi

Ami pressed her earring and took out her mini-computer, her visor appeared in front of her face, displaying random data ratios and progress. One number blinked on her cursor, the memory check, and then it went blank, uploading the Senshi Operating System [S.O.S.]. She linked her mini-computer to her visor and took out from her bag a couple of sensors, placed them on the small USB port and attached them to Minako's temples.

"Pretty nifty thing you got there, Ami!" Exclaimed Michiru. "See you took some liberties with Queen Serenity's gifts, huh?"

"Yeah, and it helps that my mom works at the nearest hospital or else I don't know how I could have gotten the USB pads." Ami responded.

"Do you get Ai To Iu Nano Moto Ni? Or, ooh, ooh, ooh, how about Sailor V?!" Usagi asked in a rather chipper mood.

"Bakayareu!" Exclaimed Rei and bumped Usagi very hard on the head.

"Aiya!" Usagi yelped in pain, "What'd you do that for!?"

"No, Usagi, I don't get Ai To Iu Nano Moto Ni, I tried installing a video program but it wasn't compatible with S.O.S." Ami responded with a weak smile, humoring the princess. As soon as she pressed the pads unto Minako's skin, she ran the program she had modified from her mother's EEG computer. She had tested the program vigorously for months at end until she had gotten it right, though she had to make a couple of setbacks on the program itself.

Her visor came online and displayed Minako's brain activity, and to say the least there was none--only the perfunctory waves which kept the body alive--and to Ami's surprise there were enough brain cells to keep her normal stasis under control. She kept a close eye on the data as she looked at everyone and they looked back, waiting on her diagnosis like a worried parent when they take their child to the emergency room after a major accident, hoping to hear good news.

"She's alive, somehow," Ami reported, "her vital signs are all under par, which means she's not all back. It all pretty well means she's in a coma."

"Just what Rei said," commented Makoto, "though this is a lot better than no life at all."

Setsuna still pondered the event that had taken place from the moment they had felt Saturn's aura, the weird apparition beside the dead Alucard, and now the very-alive senshi on the floor. It did not make any sense whatsoever to the senshi of time, so much that she had to unlock her regressed memory, something she was not allowed in her civilian form.

'_Alucard...the son of Dracula, here..._' She thought, '_and that was an angel standing above him, as if they had some sort of conversation...that sword. That sword looked awfully familiar_'

"You know, that aura we felt before wasn't Hotaru." Rei thought out loud.

"What do you mean, Mars!" Exclaimed Haruka. "How could it not be if what we felt was Saturn!"

"See, that's what troubles me," Rei continued, "the fact that it was Saturn in her teens when we all know she's just a babe. And whom we felt was not Hotaru."

"I guess," spoke Michiru, "but how can there be two different auras for one single person?"

"Gabriel!" Setsuna though out loud. "That's who he is, that was Gabriel!"

They all looked at Setsuna quite puzzled, she hadn't spoken since the fight between the vampires, and all of a sudden she yelled as if possessed. 

"You're right Rei, that wasn't Hotaru who we felt earlier, but her angel form! It all makes sense."

"Angel form?" Usagi asked

"Gabriel was the Queen's advisor from God. I remember seeing him wondering the Great Libraries of the Old Moon Kingdom, he was always carrying his sword unsheathed and his wings always proudly displaying his scars." Setsuna continued

"Setsuna!" Exclaimed Haruka.

"Let her be, Haruka." Michiru intervened

"Saturn was the little girl who always accompanied him to the libraries. I always though she was his daughter..."

"Right now, we don't have time for this," Rei interrupted, "we need to get back to the shrine and get Minako some medical assistance, and stat!"

Usagi giggled at Rei's last comment before being bopped over the head again.

~*~*~

__

// Minako, I love you and I'll always be with you, even if you don't remember any of this. Live and be happy, don't be forced down my doomed path...I'll find a way to be with you forever. //

~*~*~

Minako was awakened by the scent of incense and flagrant green tea, which brought her from her purgatory and locked her to her physical body, leaving behind the astral dimension. When she came to, rising from her bed, the first thing she did was look about the room, and she noticed Rei cleaning the coffee table a few feet away from the bed. She was wearing her priestess robes, and in fact she had her hair tied in the priestess manner. Though Minako had finally awaken, she said nothing until she gathered where she was, took a good look at the clock and tried getting up from the bed.

Minako had been asleep a good four hours and she wondered what had happened, that as she took the first steps out of the bed, Rei heard the sheets move and looked back at the sleepy Love Senshi.

"Get back on that bed." Rei ordered. "You've not recuperated fully."

She took a cup and saucer that had been sitting on the coffee table and gave it to Minako, along with a plate full of small cakes.

"You need strength, so eat up. Makoto will be here shortly with a feast just for you, so just rest a little longer" She explained in a calmer manner this time, giving Minako a warm smile.

"What happened?" Asked Minako. "Why am I here? I though we were supposed to be at the park for the eclipse."

"Don't worry about it, we'll explain what we can to you later, right now you need to rest and regain your strength." And having said that, Rei returned to her chores and Minako began to take sips from her warm cup of tea and to nibble on the sweet cakes. It was then that she took notice of the pads on her temples and the wires that connected them to a small computer on the nightstand, displaying her brain activity.

~*~*~

"She's finally awake," Hotaru said, "so I guess your time is up."

Alucard look down at her half-asleep, drifting slowly to an eternal slumber. He felt happy knowing she was alive, happy knowing she had ended his curse. He extended his hand as if trying to touch her but the wall on which the projection was shown stopped him.

"Yeah, I guess." He managed to get out. "As long as she's alive...I'm ready to go to hell now."

"OK." She simply said. She placed her palm on his forehead and teleported his soul to Judgment and his body to hell.

~*~*~

(Gothic: I want you to know that...Why did Hotaru send his soul to Judgment and his body to hell? You'll find out! My ninth chapter is done, finitto, caput! FINISHED!! And now I'll have to get chapter ten out of the way. Two shout-outs I have to do!!

****

tHe_InSaNe_KiWi: The Love of my life and the initial inspiration for this story, thanks for the support and editorial help!

****

Fhqwhgads: Dude!! Thanks for reviewing my story and your positive posts!! Thanks a lot!!)


	10. Finale: Final Chapter

(Gothic: Now unto chapter ten.)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; this includes all characters, storyline, everything Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. I just own the videos and game. That is all. In addition, the only thing I do own is this particular plotline and Alexander. Now back off lawyers! No filing suit against me! XD_

----

"...I'm ready to go to hell now."

----

She sat there in disbelief, her brain not working at all. The world passed her by, people got up in the morning and ate breakfast, children got on their school buses, and the postal worker went on his daily route. Not one thing about her budged, a strand of hair or otherwise.

Comatose.

She was bombarded with the images of the surreal battle and of her own death. She remembered the last things she saw before she died-- her lover down on his knees battered and the blood pouring from her neck. However, for some reason, it all seemed like a dream; the image was fuzzy and unclear. The girls all looked at her and felt her sadness emanating from within her soul.

She had spent a good day at Rei's shrine recovering from the trauma, reliving the tiny little terror she felt, making sense of the tale she had been told. In a day, the love she had acquired left her and her spirit had been broken, shattered and destroyed. She felt the contraction within her heart, a sudden contraction of everything in it into a little ball. She could not believe that a seeming normal man could be what was told of him, a ruthless ancient murderer, taker of blood and purveyor of terror. She knew what she felt inside him, neither accusation were it. She had seen him for the soul within him, and now that precious light was gone from her.

"Mina-chan, sweetie, you have to snap out of it." Usagi said, "This won't bring him back."

Minako looked at her princess with empty eyes. Her tears had been shed, the cold was inviting to her and now she slowly slipped into a state of vulnerability.

"Minako, dear, if you want you can spend the night." Rei spoke, "I'll call your parents and tell them that you decided to spend the night with us girls. C'mon, don't be sad. We're all here for you, you know that."

"I'll cook for you some more, too." Makoto piped in, "More of my world-famous chicken soup, it is good for the soul and the heart."

"Please, can you Mako-chan?" Interjected Usagi, "I love your chicken sou--"

"We're trying to cheer Minako up not fill your belly Usagi-chan." Interrupted Rei; bonking Usagi on the head with her fist.

"Owie, owie, owie!" Usagi brought her hands up to her head. "I **know** that...but why can't I get some chicken soup, too?" Usagi averted her eyes to the ground, her demeanour changing. "It's not like it is every day that I get to see one of my friends dead on the ground." She whispered.

Makoto saw the depressing emotions overwhelming everybody, Usagi and Rei's bickering changed into something much sourer. Ami sat down next to Minako's side, holding her hand and caressing it. It hurt her to see Minako in such a state of suffering. She remembered how they all were when they all lost their generals and husbands-to-be to Beryl-hime. She remembered the pain they all felt to learn that they could never be destined to live a life of love, that the prophecy would never be broken as long as they all lived. That they were to be eternally alone: In the service of their Queen.

"Even if he was a vampire with a tainted soul..." Ami whispered. "He didn't deserve to die."

"I love him," Minako said. "I...thought maybe...maybe things would be different. Heaven doesn't want us to be happy...ever."

Makoto, Usagi, Rei and Ami all looked at Minako. She had spoken for the first time since she heard of the incident. Minako looked up for the first time and into Rei's eyes.

"I don't feel like moving. I don't feel like getting up right now..."

"Got it." Rei replied, "I'll tell your parents."

Ami looked up and hugged Minako. "It'll be OK Minako, I promise you."

Minako dropped her head onto Ami's shoulder, letting her self be cradled to sleep. The rest of the soldiers sat there and looked on at her. They felt her pain all too clear, the stinging sensation in their chest. Minako sobbed one last time and closed her eyes, letting the images come over again. She divulged in the memory of his kiss and the entire world around her deadened to a silent hum.

_----_

_Alucard, sword drawn, looked at his brother's eyes. He saw all of his hatred as Alexander dug his fingernails into Alucard's stomach and held on with his vampiric strength. Alucard, eyes full of blood tears, picked up his sword and slashed at his brother's throat. He cut clean through the bone and muscles, and the blow sent Alexander's head flying backwards into the floor, his body falling ripping a hole on Alucard's stomach._

_----_

_'Where is his soul?'_

_A dark entity stood above Alucard's dead, desiccated body; opening his mouth to check it._

_'We do not need his soul sire. You've got the best vampire to lead your army.' A raspy voice responded. 'That half-breed got lucky.'_

_'They took it...I know they did.'_

_'Sire, please reconsider.'_

_'I need his soul.' He stood up and walked away from the empty shell. 'He'll come to...but it is his soul I need. That pure human soul uncorrupted by the evil seed that was your father Alexander...' He slashed his claws at Alexander who stood behind him, and he fell down into the pit of Hell._

_'I do not need you.'_

----

Minako had taken a day away from her parents. She stayed with the girls until the following day when she decided to go back. She did not feel like putting up with anything. There was a certain emptiness to her, something never felt before. She had only known Alucard for two days and the sadness felt heavy, as if a part of her soul died with him. Her eyes told the story of fatigue and restlessness despite all the sleep she got. Her dreams of darkness and kisses by perfect strangers haunted her, making everything around her shut down. The day she got back, she had more news to take but it had not registered. She sat in front of her parents with a blank stare, nodding and humming a yes every now and then.

She nodded and uttered an 'I understand' to her mom and dad, stood up and walked to her room. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her face for the longest time. She noticed how well kept her hair was and yet how messy it looked. She hated the weakness; it was nothing like her, the strong soldier of the Moon Kingdom.

'I'm going to be a sister.' She thought to herself before falling asleep.

----

Gabriel stood outside the Gates of Heaven alongside his companion of the Moon Kingdom. Saturn held her staff as she greeted her Guardian. She took a simple bow and began to give her report.

"Alucard's soul has been separated from his body. I have sent it to Earth to be reincarnated into the body of a soulless babe."

"Good job Saturn." Gabriel replied. "Has Lucifer received the body of the fallen darkling?"

"He has." She answered, "Amen"

"Amen." he replied and walked back to Paradise

----

It had been months since the trauma had affected Minako. It took her days to recover from the pain of death and loss. Moreover, it did not help her at all that it all seemed like a blur. She spent long hours in her room crying in desolate solitude until she had the strength to move on. She had hope from the moment she heard her parents' news:

"I am pregnant, Minako. You are going to be a sister."

All the nights she spent crying, she tried to remember what had made her happy. Was she crying for Alucard? Minako pondered and cried, kept thinking and sobbed, lost in thought and drowned in her own tears. Her dreams hunted her still, until one memory stood out amongst the rest.

----

_Alucard felt a warm light behind him. Minako saw a bright light in front of her. Both felt a familiar essence, a warmth comforting them both into a state of relaxation. Minako approached the light. Alucard turned around facing the warmth. Minako opened her arms to welcome in the light. Alucard embraced the figure standing in front of him. Minako looked up to the light above her; it was a lone figure and exactly the person she was looking for. Alucard rubbed off the tears and smiled at Minako. He stared warmly at her features, careful not to forget her. He bent down and kissed her lovingly on the lips_

----

Minako slept soundly after that memory. No tossing or turning, just sound sleep. She often woke up feeling refreshed and chipper, a lot like her usual self.

Now the promise of becoming a big sister to a newborn child made her happier. She turned her grief into love. She spent days remembering Alucard as she sighed and smiled; short and memorable moments she had spent together with Alucard. Kisses he gave her lingering around her lips still. She treasured her memories more than her own physical appearance.

"Adrian" she whispered onto the wind.

----

Minako's mother was taken to the hospital sooner than expected. She felt something wrong within her body, an emptiness she never once felt through pregnancy, something that told her something had gone wrong. Minako took the wheel of the car and drove her mother to the hospital as her father comforted his wife. They arrived at the Emergency Ward and took her mom into the waiting area. They signed her up and waited for an hour's time. The doctor, Dr. Mizuno, told them there was a complication with her baby.

"There's a chance that the baby might die before actual birth." Ms Mizuno informed them, "The only option we have is for that baby to be prematurely born, in other words a c-section. We might be able to save your baby's life."

This struck Minako hard. Her baby sibling would die before she would ever get to meet her sibling. She waited in the waiting area when her friends all came in to the waiting area. Ami informed everybody and they all showed up to cheer her up. They all waited for news from Ami's mother.

----

Dr. Mizuno came out from the operation ward and walked to the waiting area. The long steps echoed across the hospital wing as she slowly made her way to the crowd. The hospital noises were all too familiar to her, her home away from home. Every one turned to look at her as she walked through the double doors, Ami making the first move by hugging her mother.

"Good news." She said, "Mrs. Aino is doing great. The operation went good, and your new baby boy is very much alive."

This drew happy breaths from everybody. Minako nearly collapsed from the news. They all followed Dr. Mizuno to the room where they held the premature boy. Dr. Mizuno only allowed Mr. Aino and Minako into the room and ordered everyone else to stay. Minako placed her hands inside the incubator and touched her baby brother. This kind of intimacy made her feel a bond grow between her and her unconscious brother. She grew strong for him, made herself strengthen her ideals and her soul. Then all of a sudden, the image of Alucard hit her mind. She saw the eyes of the newborn, surprisingly enough, and they were of a silver color. The blind babe looked at her directly and closed his eyes again.

"Adrian" She whispered into the wind. Her dad looked up and smiled.

"Then Adrian it is." He said and walked to her daughter and placed his arm around her.

She stood silent holding his tiny hands, looking at the image of her dead love reflected on her baby brother.

_FIN_

_----_

(Gothic: I know, I know, it took me a long time to get the tenth and final chapter out. Writer's block sucks and I hope no one has to go through it. I finished this story! WOOHOO! It took me a long time to get everything down, but I am not satisfied with this chapter...maybe later on I will revise it, but for now to give my story an end: END! I am so sorry to keep many of you people waiting. Please read and review.)


End file.
